En la enfermeria OS
by Kary Uchiha CATALINA GARCIA
Summary: un pequeño accidente en clase puede ocaccionar muchas cosas


**En la enfermería (OS)**

Ola como están otro OS loco y perver que se me ocurrio una vez que me lastime la muñeca

En la enfermería

Te veo correr de un lado a otro y no puedo evitar pensar en tus exquisitos pechos y tus suculento trasero se que no debería pensar en esas cosas pero el hacerte mi a sido lo mejor que podría experimentar sin embargo solo espero la oportunidad de sentirte entre mis brazos gimiendo una y otra vez mi nombre

-sasuke me estas escuchando?-pregunta Naruto molesto

-mph-le respondo sin ánimos

-sasuke que rayos te pasa?-me grita molesto

-nada teme déjame en…-no termino la frase al ver como la odiosa de Karin avienta a mi sakura asiendo que se lastime el tobillo

-fíjate lo que ases perra!-grita ella molesta

-tranquila señorita-interviene Gai-sensei-quien se ofrece a llevarla a la enfermería?

-yo lo hago-digo inmediatamente

-muy bien señor Uchiha encárguese-respondió el sensei tranquilamente

-te duele mucho?—le pregunto preocupado

-no sasuke-kun estoy bien

-ok entonces vamos-a pesar de que diga que esta bien la tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a caminar

Ya en la enfermería la doctora Shizune le revisa y afirma que no es nada grave eso me tranquiliza bastante así que suspiro pero ella no se nota muy cómoda, mas al parecer mi problema no pasa desapercibido por la doctora Shizune así que se excusa levemente. Ante esto no puedo contener mi emoción y me acerco a la puerta cerrándola con seguro

-sasuke-kun que ases?-me pregunta ella nerviosa

-simple no quiero que nos interrumpan-le respondo mientras me acerco a ella con paso decidido

-sasuke por favor aquí no es lugar para eso-me dice adivinando mis intenciones

-Sakura por favor se que lo deseas tanto como yo-le digo mientras comienzo a besar sus labios y paso mis manos por sus piernas

-sa… sasuke-kun-trata de decir pero la tomo del trasero y la hago sentar sobre mis piernas mientras sigo besando sus labios

-ahhh sakura me vuelves loco-susurro cuando sus manos pasan por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer

-sasuke.. por favor-me pide ella mientras beso sus exquisitos pechos se que a ella esto la desespera un poco pero como no probar esos montes de placer

-tranquila molestia déjame hacer mi trabajo quieres-le digo mientras le saco la camisa del uniforme mientras ella me besa y trata de sacar la mía pero al parecer su desesperación es tanta que no lo logra así que cuando e separo de ella un poco la saco con movimientos rápidos

Pas mis manos por sus piernas y sus muslos me percato que la humedad de su cavidad es tal que ya a pasado sus bragas así que la recuesto el la camilla y trazo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su humada intimidad donde meto mis dedos en ella asiendo la gemir levemente pero esto no es suficiente con mi otra mano acaricio su clítoris asiendo que se retuerza un poco mas de placer comienzo un vaivén con mis dedos asiendo que ella escurra sus jugos mas bañando mi mano

-espera-murmuro y tomo mi cartera del bolsillo de mi pantalón del cual extraigo un condón

-sasuke-me detiene ella poniéndose de pie y tomando mis pantalones los baja junto con el bóxer dejando mi erecto miembro ante sus ojos, ella solo sonríe y sin dudarlo lo introduce en su boca asiéndome soltar un ronco gemido, lo chupa besa y lame tan exquisitamente que tengo que morder mi labio par no gritar

-sakura-dije tomando su cabeza para intensificar las succiones pero ella se puso en pie y se acerco a la camilla y se recargo

-ven sasuke-kun-me dijo ella moviendo su trasero ante mi, como pude abrí la bolsita del condón y me lo puse cuando estuve listo la come de las caderas y envestí su húmeda vagina sentir como me apretaba me hiso perder la poca cordura que me quedaba y arremetí contra sus caderas con mayor fuerza asiéndola gemir fuertemente

-ahhh sasuke-kun…. Ahhh-gemía ella una y otra vez

-sakura… ahhh por favor… baja la voz nos van… a escuchar-le dije casi sin aliento

Bese su espalda y acaricie sus pechos por debajo de su cuerpo mientras ella se aferraba a la camilla, unos momentos después la subí en la camilla y bese sus labios mientras la seguía embistiendo con fuerza, ella se aferro a mi espalda y la araño al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en mi cadera profundizando mas la penetración

Mas cuando sentía que esta apunto de venirme ella giro quedando sobre mi y comenzó a cabalgarme mientras apoyaba sus manos en la pared haciendo que yo tuviera mas acceso a sus pechos los cuales volvia a besar lamer y mordisquear arrancándole aun mas gemidos

Mas el estar debajo de ella no me permitía aumentar la velocidad hasta que la tome de las caderas y trate de marcar el ritmo Mis embestidas aumentaron asta que ya no pude mas y vacié mientras ella asía los mismo pero aun así tuve la fuerza suficiente para decirle

-sakura… se mi novia te amo

-Sasuke-kun yo también te amo-me dijo besando mi mejilla

La abrace un momento pero cuando estábamos apunto de quedarnos dormidos el sonido de la puerta nos hiso levantar y vestirnos rápidamente, cuando la doctora Shizune volvió a entrar solo sonrió y dijo que sakura solo necesitaba descansar un poco así que salimos de la enfermería tranquilamente aunque siempre recordaríamos lo que paso_ en la enfermería _


End file.
